Alice of Pony Sacrifice
by Shadow Ninja Catgirl
Summary: Alice of Human Sacrifice, but with the main six each as one of the Alices. You might be wondering this, and yes, there are five alices, so how will the sixth fit in? Read to find out! Final Chapter: Applejack and Twilight. Rated T for character death and blood.
1. Pinkie Pie: The Dream

**I don't own MLP or Alice of Human Sacrifice.**

**I got the lyrics from anime lyrics . com(except for this chapter) so all credit for the English translations in this goes to that.  
**

**_Pinkie Pie: The Dream_**

_There once was a little dream._  
_No one knew who had dreamt it; it was really such a small dream._  
_That made the little dream think._  
_"I don't want to disappear. How can I make people dream me?"_  
_The little dream thought, and at last had an idea._  
_"I will make people come to me, and they will create my world."_

Pinkie Pie was tired. She had partied for longer than usual today, and needed to go to sleep. As she laid down and closed her eyes, she didn't notice the cold fog slipping into the room...

She woke in her dream. A dark fog curled around her hooves.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie..." It seemed to whisper. "Help us..."

Pinkie, being the upbeat, cheerful pony she was, asked the voice  
"Sure! What do you need help for?"

"We need someone to be us, to represent us...someone who has friends who can help build our world..."

Pinkie was confused. "World? But I'm dreaming, right?"

The voice spoke with a somewhat hypnotizing tone. "Yes, Pinkie. But dreams dissapear if one wakes from them. I don't want to dissapear. If more ponies dream me, I will be able to stay, and the ponies can be happy in my world."

Pinkie thought about this for a moment. "Okay!" she said. "I'll help you! So, what do I do?" she asked.

"Just relax, Miss Pie. You will help me out a lot if you relax."

Pinkie closed her eyes and relaxed. She didn't notice the fog wrapping around her body. Soon, Pinkamena Diane Pie was just a vessel for the dream, a physical form for it to take in Wonderland.

The dream looked at its body. "Thank you, Pinkie Pie. You and the others will create my world. But who will be the first Alice to step into Wonderland?" It thought.

The Element of Laughter was now just another part of the dream.


	2. Rainbow Dash: Alice of the Spade

**_Rainbow Dash: Alice of the Spade_**

_The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand.  
Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake._

Rainbow Dash was at the same party that Pinkie was at. She left not too long before her, but stayed awake doing something not so Rainbow-like, reading. Soon, she fell asleep, the book still in her hooves.

She awoke in a forest, dark and gloomy.

"Rainbow!" Pinkie's voice echoed from deeper in.

"Pinkie? What are you doing in this forest?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh nothing. You night want to watch out for the Ursa Major somewhere in here, I heard it's hungry!" Pinkie yelled back, seemingly unconcerned.

"What?! An Ursa Major?!" Rainbow Dash said, the alarm clear in her voice. "Pinkie!" she yelled. But there was no response. She tried to fly up, but to her horror, she discovered her wings were gone!

She ran as fast as she could through the forest, looking for a way out. She stopped when she bumped into the Ursa. It was lying on the ground, almost dead. A sword for a pony lay discarded on the ground next to it. Rainbow saw how much pain the Ursa was in, and decided to end its misery. No unicorn could heal this big of a wound. She grabbed the sword and quickly used it to slice open its neck, ending its life faster and less painfully.

Rainbow Dash was about to leave, when she noticed a red spade on her hoof. Blood from the dead Ursa flowed around her hooves. She started to run away, but for some reason, she liked the sensation of the blood dripping down her hooves. She stopped in a clearing after the Ursa was out of sight, and tried to think of a way to experience that sensation without hurting herself. The spade on the hoof seemed to glow brightly, but she didn't notice.

An earth pony walked into the clearing but stopped when she saw Rainbow Dash's blood soaked hooves and the bloody sword at her side. She shrieked in terror and started to run. Rainbow Dash ran after her. Soon, the earth pony was trapped in a cave, cornered by the first Alice. Rainbow Dash made her death long and painful, enjoying her every pained wail as the earth pony died.

Rainbow Dash was changed, no longer the tomboy Pegasus she used to be. She was now the First Alice, a bloodthirsty mare with a deadly sword. She walked though the forest, killing any living thing that crossed her path. Her hooves were stained red, and a trail of the blood of her victims followed her wherever she went. The spade still shone brightly on her hoof, and her cutie mark was replaced with a sword backed by the spade.

The dream, still inhabiting Pinkie's body, thought to itself. "This Alice won't do at all. Let the forest trap her and seal her away. She will spill no more blood in Wonderland."

The first Alice walked slowly down the path, still smiling at the memory of her latest victim, a unicorn with a white mane. The mane wasn't white for long when they crossed paths. The Alice stopped and stared as vines started to wrap around her legs. She was pulled backwards, deeper into the forest than she had ever been. More plants wrapped around her, trapping her in a prison cell. She reached out of the bars, trying to get out. But there was no use. She saw the path of her bloodstained hooves. Would that be the only sign that she had walked here?

'Pinkie' watched as the mare tried helplessly to escape. "Well, that Alice didn't work. Oh well, there will be more. Hmm…who will be the next Alice to come into Wonderland?"

With those words, the Element of Loyalty was lost to the dream, locked away in a dark forest.

_That Alice is in the forest,  
Locked away like a criminal.  
Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed._


	3. Fluttershy: Alice of the Diamond

**_Fluttershy: The Alice of the Diamond_**

_The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland.  
Spreading out countless notes, she gave birth to a mad world._

It was getting late, so naturally Fluttershy put all of the animals to bed and then went to bed herself. She went to sleep in no time, hoping for good dreams. Unfortunately for her, she would end up in a never-ending nightmare.  
She opened her eyes and saw she was in a town. It looked gloomy and dark. No one was smiling, or even acknowledging each other. She heard someone mutter under his breath.

"It's too quiet here. Wish someone would talk or sing or somethin'." Hearing that, Fluttershy had a strange want to sing and bring this town into joyfulness. She started a song, quiet but clear. A couple ponies gathered around her.

"Miss," one said when she finished. "You have a beautiful voice! Would you mind singing again for us?" Fluttershy, not wanting to disappoint or let the town go back into a sad state, willingly sang some more. More ponies gathered, and mare asked her to sing again.

Fluttershy was changing as she sang. Not just wanting to please, but to bend all to the same point of view as her. She was now the Alice of the Diamond, the Second Alice. A blue diamond on her hoof glowed as bright as her now twisted song.

Far away, near the entrance to the forest, 'Pinkie' heard the Second Alice's singing.

"Ah... it seems the newest Alice has arrived. Good. But..." It said, a hint of concern in its voice. "Why aren't my ponies doing anything? They are just listening to her song!" 'Pinkie' rushed to the place where the Second Alice continued to sing her song. "This Alice is a failure. It can't sing if it means my ponies will only listen to her song and nothing else!"

'Pinkie' pulled out the sword that belonged to the First Alice. She crept up behind the unaware Second Alice and quickly stabbed her. "That'll teach you to sing." Blood as red as roses leaked from the wound, and the Second Alice collapsed. Many ponies gathered around the dying body of the Second Alice. A few were still caught up in her song, cut short by the Second Alice silently bleeding. Blue roses were gathered and put next to her as she died. But once her voice was forever silenced, no one seemed to care. They left her body on the road, covered by the now wilting roses.

The Element of Kindness faded away, withering just like the roses.

_That Alice was a rose,  
Shot down by a madman.  
She makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all she withers_.


	4. Rarity: Alice of the Club

**_Rarity: The Alice of the Club_**

_The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland.  
Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country. _

Rarity had a huge order, which took her most of the night to complete. Once she was done, she could just manage to not fall asleep on the floor of her shop. She fell asleep once she got into her bed.

She woke in a town, the same one that the Second Alice was in. She heard a couple ponies say something about a "yellow Pegasus with a pink mane" and how it was "so sad that she left"

"A yellow Pegasus with a pink mane? What was her cutie mark?" She asked a pony.

"It was a blue diamond with music notes. If you want I can show you where she is."

"Yes, that would be nice." For some reason Rarity felt like she needed to see this pony that sounded so much like her friend.

"Okay, this way, Madam." The pony led Rarity to the side of the road, where a stone marked a grave, surrounded by roses. "Here we are."

"Thank you." Rarity said.

"Anything for someone as beautiful as you." The pony who led her there said.

Rarity stared at the grave. It read 'Here lies the one who sang, know by only two names. The Second Alice and...'

"Fluttershy!?" Rarity gasped, horrified. One of her friends, DEAD? But, why was she also called the Second Alice? She pondered over this, grieving at the same time. She didn't notice the other pony come up behind her.

"Excuse me, Miss, I don't mean to be rude, but this place is very dirty. You might want to leave before your mane gets dirty. If it does, I'll try to make it up to you in any way, unless you like your mane dirty, in that case I'll dirty it to your liking." Rarity found the offer slightly unusual.

"No, I won't leave, and you don't need to clean or dirty my mane."

"Oh. Anything I _can_ do for you?"

"No, please leave me alone."

"Sorry, Miss." The stallion walked away, muttering something.

"Miss," Another pony said, walking up to Rarity. "Will you do us the honor of being our country's queen?" Rarity was very surprised by this offer. "We find you beautiful and we could not ask for anyone else who would be as fit for royalty as you."

"Sure?" Rarity said warily. She was brought to a castle and given a queen's crown. Rarity ruled over the country for a while. She thought it would be good to look for any of her friends like this. But, over time, she started to care less about her friends and more about being royalty. She was now the Third Alice. A bright green club shone on her hoof. She felt as if she was being threatened by everyone as time went on. One day, she snapped and ordered to be taken to a high and empty area of her kingdom, where no one could reach her.

'Pinkie' watched as this happened. "This Alice isn't very good, but she can stay, no harm done from that. Perhaps it will even make the next Alice more interesting…"

The Element of Generosity was driven insane, and would never give in to what it once was.

_That Alice was the country's queen,  
Possessed by a warped dream.  
Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the_ _country._

**This chapter didn't turn out as well as the others...oh well. **


	5. The Fourth Alice and The End

**__The lyrics for this part is what I wrote to go along with this story.  
**

**_Applejack and Twillight Sparkle: The Twin Alices of the Heart_**

"This has been a GREAT sleepover, Twi."

"Yeah. It's getting late though, I think we should go to sleep."

"Fine with me." Applejack and Twilight slipped into their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

_Come now, not too far into the wood_

_To a tea party near the rose trees_

Applejack and Twilight were riding in a yellow boat, fast asleep. They awoke hitting land. Getting out of the boat, they started to walk around. They wound up in a forest, near a table set up for tea under some blue roses.

"Where are we?" Twilight wondered out loud.

"I don't know…" Applejack said.

_Do you see an invitation from the Queen_

_It is the ace of hearts_

"What's this?" Twilight asked, looking at a card.

"It's an invitation…to a castle? It says it's from the Queen of Clubs, The Third Alice." Applejack said, reading the curly handwriting.

"It has a heart on the front, I wonder why?"

_The fourth Alice were two siblings_

_A deadly curiosity led them to Wonderland_

_They walked through many different colored doors_

"Well, what now?" Applejack said.

"Over there! There's a red door." Twilight walked up to the door. "It has a spade, from cards, engraved on it."

"Should we go through?" Applejack asked Twillight.

"Wait, shouldn't we go back to our boat? That's how we got here."

_But they couldn't find the boat where they began_

"It's GONE!" Applejack said, looking around.

_A stubborn older earth pony_

"Well, let's go! We've got nowhere else to go except forward." Applejack said, trotting through the open red doors. "There's a blue one! Come on Twilight!"

_A witty younger unicorn_

"Okay…." Twilight said, walking after her. They saw a green door ahead of that.

"Come on, Twi, let's get to the end of this crazy place!" Applejack said, looking at the yellow door ahead of them, past the red, blue, and green doors.

_Though they were the closest to being the true Alice_

'Pinkie' stared at the duo.

"This won't do. It won't do at all. YOU WON"T ESCAPE! "it shouted. Concentrating hard, it broke the bars confining the first Alice, and summoned the third Alice to come and kill the one that survived.

The first Alice appeared in front of Twilight.

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

The first Alice smiled sadistically. "You seem like a nice pony. Good. They are the ones who scream the loudest." She walked up to Twilight.

"What are you doing?" Twilight said, suddenly scared.

"I'm going to kill you."

The third Alice appeared in front of Applejack.

"No…NO! You won't kill me! I will rule!" she shouted crazily, shaking a knife around.

"Rarity?"

"You." The third Alice turned to Applejack. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO PLANS TO OVERTHROW ME!" she stopped, looking at the knife in her hand. "But not if I can kill you first."

_They would never wake from their terrifying dream_

_Forever stuck in Wonderland, where no one can escape_

Applejack and Twilight ran from the crazed ponies that used to be their friends.

"To the yellow door! We can close it behind us and stop them!" Twilight shouted.

They ran up to the door, not noticing Pinkie's dead body collapsed in a tree or the dark fog reaching them. Twilight stopped, a possessed look in her eyes. She saw Applejack, vulnerable with her back turned. Using her magic, she conjured up a knife. She stabbed Applejack. Applejack collapsed, dead. The possessed look in Twilight's eyes faded. She stared, horrified at the knife, and at Applejack's dead body.

"Tine to die." A voice behind her whispered. "You've been the biggest failure of all the Alices. But there will be others. You can be disposed of." Twilight turned around, and saw the first Alice plunge a sword into her head.

_The first Alice, trapped in the woods_

_The second one was left to die_

_The third Alice is a paranoid ruler_

_The fourth were killed because they strayed in too far_

_This dream…will…not...end…It…..will…always…be…_

_Who will be next?_

**THE END**

"So, what did you think of that story?" Spike asked the six, closing the book.

"It was okay. Just one thing," Rainbow Dash said. "Why does the book have our names in it?"

"Oh, it doesn't. I just tweaked it a bit so it would scarier."

"Well, I wasn't scared. Scary was Pinkie Pie's Cupcakes story."

"That wasn't supposed to be scary." Pinkie Pie chirped.

"I think we all need to get to bed." Twilight said, hoping to prevent any conflict.

"Fine with me, all this storytelling has got me tired." Applejack said.

"Y-Yeah…l-let's g-g-g-go to bed..." Fluttershy said, looking around nervously.

"We all need a good dose of beauty rest, so might as well start now." Rarity said, lying down.

"Good night." Spike said, already curled up in his bed.

Soon, everyone was fast asleep. But on the blank page in the book, words began to form, blood red.

**_Who will be the next Alice?_**


End file.
